7 Minutes in Heaven
by pinkerella
Summary: You were playing a little game called "7 Minutes in Heaven" where in you would be staying with one of the five hot mafiosos. To know who you would be staying with, you must choose between five differently colored sticks. Red Orange Blue Purple or Indigo.


Title: 7 Minutes in Heaven

* * *

.

.

You were playing a little game called "7 Minutes in Heaven" where in you would be staying with one of the five hot mafiosos. To know who you would be staying with, you must choose between five differently colored sticks. Red, Orange, Blue, Purple and Indigo.

.

.

* * *

**Orange - TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA**

.

You were surprised that you had (luckily) picked Tsuna. He was currently in his hyper dying will mode and you had not realized that you have been staring at his eyes like forever.

He motioned for you to enter and said in his awesome voice "Shall we?"

You gulped and then nodded.

The two of you entered the closet and the door was closed.

"Um," you did not know what to say. But you were surprised when he suddenly leaned closer.

"Too bad seven minutes is just a short period of time." he said and leaned even more closer.

Your eyes widened and before you knew it, a pair of soft lips was pressed against yours in a very sweet manner.

When seven minutes have lasted, the two of you reluctantly pulled away.

The door has been opened. The two of you has stepped out of the closet. And you were still debating yourself whether the kiss was real or just a dream.

.

* * *

**Red - GOKUDERA HAYATO**

.

Gokudera was one of the people you rarely speak with among the group.

When he learned that you had picked him, you saw in his eyes that he was somewhat annoyed.

When both of you entered the closet, you said "We don't have to do this, you know."

"Shut up, woman." he answered.

It was dark in the closet but you were guessing that he is scowling.

"S-Sorry.." you said. You were nearly crying that time, and a few sobs escaped from you.

"Oi, are you-" you were surprised when he suddenly grabbed you and enclosed in his arms. "S-Stop crying, okay?"

You couldn't help but let your tears fall.

He patted your back.

"Ssh.. Don't cry. Jeez. I really don't know how to handle these stuffs. I-I'm sorry, okay?"

You looked at him in the eyes. Even in the dark, his turquoise eyes glowed beautifully.

"I.." he said then turned away.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" you said.

"Ugh. Stupid woman. How can I resist such cute voice?" And to your surprise, he kissed you there and then.

.

* * *

**Blue - YAMAMOTO TAKESHI**

.

You were happy that you had picked Yamamoto because among the group, he was your closest friend.

You thought you can handle everything and staying in a closet with him would not be a big deal for you. But when the two of you entered the closet and the door was closed, you suddenly felt nervous.

You couldn't tell if he felt the same because he was not saying anything.

"Um.." both of you said at the same time.

"You go first." he said.

"No, you go first." you insisted.

He also insisted that you go first but you kept your ground and wouldn't bug. Then you both laughed at the thought that you were arguing over a small matter.

"So.." he said after sometime.

"So?" you answered. You felt yourself blush and you kinda knew what's going to happen next.

"Aren't you going to kiss me or something?"

You blushed even more and even if you can't see it, you know that he is eliciting his boyish smile.

"Alright." you finally said and tiptoed to finally have a taste of his lips.

.

* * *

**Purple - HIBARI KYOYA**

.

You felt like you were the luckiest yet unluckiest person for you had picked Hibari.

You were expecting to hear his ever-famous line "Kamikorosuyo." But you were surprised when he silently followed you in the closet.

When the door was finally closed, both of you were silent.

You didn't know what to do and you just prayed that seven minutes would be over soon.

"Oi, hervibore." he said.

"H-Hai?" you answered right away.

"You're wasting time." he said and leaned closer to you.

You thought he was going to hit you or something but he just leveled his face in front of yours.

"Kamikorosuyo." he said before he, to your surprise, kissed you briefly.

You weren't able to say anything before he went out of the closet leaving you spacing out and dreaming of the "bite" that he gave you.

.

* * *

**Indigo - MUKURO ROKUDO**

.

You were surprised to learn that you had picked Mukuro.

You looked at him and he didn't seem to mind being in a closet with you.

When you both finally entered the closet, you heard him say "Kufufu.. Why, shouldn't we start now? Seven minutes is just a short period of time."

You were so taken aback that you weren't able to react when he cornered you - your back against the back of the closet and him inching closer and closer.

"M-Mukuro-sama.." you said, stuttering a bit.

"Kufufu.. How cute." were the last words you heard before you felt him kiss you sweetly.

You both wanted it to last forever but alas, you were just humans so you two pulled away.

"So.. How was it?" he asked.

You hated to admit it but the kiss was the sweetest you had so far. And so, as answer, you pulled him and kissed him again.

And he laughed, "Kufufu.."

.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Thanks for reading :)  
_Mayma. Maymapublish lang xD_


End file.
